


Victor/Yuuri Collection

by bowsie22 (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short Victor/Yuuri fics. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Victor has never met his dog walker. They communicate (flirt) through post it notes and cute doodles. But that’s fine. Because there’s a cute barista in the café down from the rink who’s caught Victor’s eye.

_“That was a good interview yesterday. You looked amazing in that suit. Then again, you look amazing in anything you wear.” ;)_

Victor grinned at the post it stuck to the fridge door. Two months ago, he had hired a new dog walker for Makkachin. Since then, the two had been flirting through post it notes. Victor had never met the other man. Katsuki picked Makkachin up long after Victor left for the rink and Victor returned late in the evening. With a smirk, Victor wrote his reply, storing Katsuki’s post it in the kitchen drawer with the rest.

_“All you have to is ask and you’ll get a private fashion show. Clothes optional.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning Victor.”

“Yuuri, light of my life, stars in my sky. How is the most wonderful barista this side of the US?”

He admired the blush that spread across the smaller man’s cheeks. Since arriving in Detroit six months ago (he needed a change of scenery. He also didn’t want to start training Yurio with Yakov there. Yurio was his student and he would do this his way, thank you very much Yakov!) Yuuri and his café Katsuki’s Coffee had become a second home. The owner was adorable. Victor was flirting with him, but it seemed to go over Yuuri’s head.

“Oh Victor, stop with all that. The normal?”

“Yes please. You make the best cappuccinos Yuuri.”

“I bet you sweet talk all your baristas.”

“Just my favourites.”

The other man laughed, handing Victor his coffee.

“Such a sweet talker Victor.”

“For you? Always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a good day. Yurio’s routine was strong and Victor knew he’d be serious competition this year. Which Victor was thrilled with. Competing against the same people gets a bit boring. Especially when Victor was expected to win. And he did win. It was monotonous at this stage. 

“Hey Makka! Did you have a good day with Katsuki? Did he tire you out?”

He pushed the poodle away gently, heading for the kitchen and the fridge.

_“ESPN was showing a competition from last year. Makkachin gets so excited when he sees you. It’s so cute! Almost as cute as you.”_

Victor laughed, leaning down to pet Makka. 

“You are adorable. I’m glad more people get to see that!”

_“So you’re a fan? All you have to do is ask and I’ll happily take a picture with you. ;D”_

He finished the smiley face, a bit of guilt running through him. He was flirting with two people. Katsuki, his dog walker and Yuuri, his barista. Was that fair to either of them, that neither were getting his full attention? Maybe it was time to make a decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yuuri! How’s my beautiful barista this good morning?”

“You’re happy today.”

“Ah, I made a very important decision this morning. One that involves you actually.”

“Oh? Sorry Victor, but there’s a queue behind you. Would you mind waiting over at the drop off counter?”

“Sure.”

As he waited for his coffee, Victor wondered, again, if he had made the right choice.

“Cappuccino for Victor? Here you go.”

Yuuri handed the cup over, winking at Victor as he did. The older man smiled, confused. Yuuri wasn’t normally so forward. He lifted the cup to take a drink, freezing when he saw the very familiar writing. Wait, what?

_“My picture is on the dog walking website Victor. How did you not put two and two together? My shift ends at five. Maybe we can walk Makka together?”_

Well, looks like Victor didn’t have to make a decision after all. He turned, blowing a kiss to Yuuri, who waved goodbye, a blush covering his face.

“See you this evening Yuuri!”

A/N Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2 Ladyhawke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyhawke AU

Yurio meets the most peculiar couple

“Shit it! Shit it all to goddamned hell!”

He knew stealing that third coin bag was a bad idea. He’d gotten cocky and now the royal guard was chasing him through the town. Thinking quickly, Yurio cut through a back alley that would take him to the forest, swearing loudly when the soldiers followed. He should have listened to Beka. The other man was always telling him to cut his losses, to stop taking such stupid risks. And look what happened. He took a risk and got caught.

Oh thank God, the forest. It would be hard for the soldiers to follow him in there, their armour weighing them down and getting them caught in branches. And, of course, that was the moment the forest betrayed him. Yurio’s foot caught in a tree root, sending him sliding down a small incline. He landed hard on his front, directly in front of a large black horse, who reared back on his hind legs. Yurio rolled away, avoiding the front hooves.

“Makka, Makka! Stop! Easy!”

Was that a hawk on the rider’s shoulder? Yurio wasn’t afraid to admit that it was a very attractive man. Almost as attractive as Beka.

“Sorry about that kid. You ok?”

“Uh sure.”

“I hear him, down here!”

Within seconds, the two were surrounded. Yurio backed away, only stopping away when he hit the horse.

“What exactly has he done? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Stealing. Quite a few coin bags.”

“And this deserves being chased by six royal guards? Seems a bit much to me.

“Oh, I’m sure he has a good reason for having them on his person, ey boy?”

Yurio took his chance.

“I found them, dropped in the mud. I was going to drop them off at the watch post. In case their owners searched for them.”

“Well, there you have it my friends. A good man who you are delaying from his task.”

“Sweet words Victor, but my troop will not fall victim to your pretty face.”

JJ, the Queen’s personal guard. Sure, he was out with the royal guards sometimes, but why now?

“Soldiers, apprehend that man!”

“Uh, which one?”

“The one with the hawk. The little thief is nothing compared to Victor Nikiforov.”

The guards pointed their weapons at Victor, ready for a fight. Everyone knew who he was. A former favourite of the Queen and head of the guard, he disappeared three months   
ago and no one knew why. Some say he fought with the Bishop and the Queen threw him out, but no one knew for certain.

“Please JJ, don’t embarrass yourself. We know I can take you down one handed.”

The hawk flew towards JJ, claws leaving a deep scratch along his face, before flying high into the air.

“SHIT!!What are you waiting for? Attack him?”

Then it happened. One excited soldier shot an arrow that hit the hawk, who fell from the sky, the bolt buried in his chest. Yurio heard Victor growl and looking up, realised why   
people were afraid of this man. Victor’s eyes, that up to now had been kind, were narrowed in rage. The blue had become glacial and cold. 

“Kid, run.”

Yurio ran, trying to ignore the sounds of the fight behind him. Victor was going to die. One man (and a hawk) against six guards and JJ? Sometimes he hated how nice he was. He   
turned back around, finding Victor and JJ locked in combat. Victor knocked the other man to his feet.

“Find the hawk! Quickly.”

Ok, find the hawk. Yurio had never been happier that the royal guard used bright red and white arrows. Finally, amongst the foliage on the ground, he saw a flash of red.

“You found him? Excellent. Give him here.”

Yurio jumped, keeping a tight grip on the hawk. Where the hell had Victor come from? Had he really defeated JJ and the guards without getting a scratch on him? He looked down to the bird. The bird’s chest was heaving as it struggled to breathe. Blood dripped from its small body. Victor wrapped it in his red cloak, handing him back to Yurio.

“I mean, take the bird, sure. But, at this stage, wouldn’t it be better to put him out of his pain?”

Wow, that blade came out of nowhere. Yurio gulped as Victor glared at him, blade steady against his throat.

“No, he cannot die. If he dies, I will kill you.”

“What?”

 

“You must take him to the house at the foot of the mountain. When you get there ask for Chris. He’ll know what to do.”

“And you can’t do this? The bird clearly means something to you, why am I being stuck with it?”

“It’ll be explained later. Take Makka, he knows the way. Remember, he dies, you die.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly nightfall by the time they reached the manor. By Yurio’s estimation, he’d been riding for nearly two hours. He slid off the horse, mindful of his apparently precious cargo. He rang the bell, ringing another two times when there was no answer. After what felt like hours, the door swung open.

“What? Who on earth are you?”

“Yurio. I was told you’d know what to do with this.”

He held out the hawk, curious at how the man paled.

“Yuuri, oh you poor thing. Give him to me here. Bring Makka to the stables and then come in. I’ll give you some food and water.”

The man took the hawk (Yuuri apparently) and moved into the home, leaving Yurio alone with Makka. Why was he so concerned about a damn hawk? What the hell was going on? He shivered as a wolf’s howl echoed through the area. Damn, better make sure Makka is tended to. Then, he’d finally look after himself.

“Hello. Sir? Hawk? Anybody?”

He followed the voices and trail of feathers down the hall, speeding up when he sees Chris rush from a room. He enters the room, freezing when he sees a man on the bed, surrounded by blood and feathers. There was a bloody bandage wrapped around his chest. Almost where the bird got hit. 

“Chris?”

Yurio stared at the man, very confused. Who was this? Who was Chris?

“What the hell is this?”

“This is Yuuri. You’ve met him already.”

Chris slipped past the smaller man, moving to change Yuuri’s bandages.

“He’s the hawk?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, then where’s Victor?”

The wolf howled again, closer this time. It took Yurio a few seconds.

“He’s the wolf?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“That is a very long story young man. And sadly, it is one you are now a part off.”


End file.
